ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Superbia Nurburgring GMS (1998)
|manufacturer = |title1 = Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (W297)|image1 = CLK GTR AMG.png|caption1 = The CLK GTR as seen in the Cape Ann Industrial Area.|max_speed = 215 MPH (347 KM/H)|0_60_time = 3.1s|engine = 6.0L V12|price = $3,095,240|revenue_per_mile = $1,300|job_xp_/_mile = 1,848 XP|seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD}}The 1998 Superbia Nurburgring GMS is a German Race Car. It can be bought for $3,095,240, and appeared in Ultimate Driving on 2018 Christmas Update. It is based off the 1998 Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR. Description As the Deutsche Tourenwagen Meisterschaft/International Touring Car Championship had folded in late 1996, with both remaining competitors Opel and Alfa Romeo leaving due to the high costs of their AWD designs, Mercedes-Benz had no top series to compete in. With the success of the BPR Global GT Series leading to the FIA taking over and turning it into an international series known as the FIA GT Championship, Mercedes-Benz saw an opportunity to go against manufacturers like Porsche and Ferrari. Following the design that Porsche had laid out with their 911homologation special, the GT1, Mercedes-AMG was tasked by Mercedes-Benz with creating an extreme racing car that still maintained some elements of a normal street-legal car. AMG's designers and engineers designed and developed a car that shared some design elements with the Mercedes-Benz CLK, yet had all the standard features of a racing car underneath. A Mercedes-Benz M120 V12 engine would be at the heart of the car, mounted behind the cockpit. The bodywork would be made entirely of carbon fiber and would have many aerodynamic design elements and cooling vents in order to survive on the race track. To test the CLK GTR before the actual cars were built, Mercedes-AMG actually took an unusual measure. Through secrecy, Mercedes-AMG was able to purchase a disused McLaren F1 GTR, the defending BPR GT series champion, from Larbre Compétition. This purchase first allowed Mercedes-AMG to see the kind of lap times that their competitors could run, to serve as a measurement of the CLK GTR's abilities. However, more importantly, Mercedes-AMG set about modifying this F1 GTR by attaching bodywork that was meant to be implemented on the CLK GTR. Mercedes-Benz also used its own LS600 6.0-liter V12 engine in place of the BMW V12 unit. This allowed Mercedes-AMG to be able to perfect the aerodynamics of the car before it had even been built. Upon completion of the first two prototypes in a mere 128 days after the initial drawings had been made, the CLK GTR was entered into the 1997 FIA GT Championship season, debuting at the season-opener at one of Mercedes-Benz's home tracks, the Hockenheimring. Unfortunately, the new cars were not able to shine, as brake problems eliminated one car after five laps, and the other finished over 20 laps behind the winning McLaren. However, by the next round at Silverstone, the CLK GTR began to show its pace, finishing less than a second behind the winning McLaren. By the fourth round, returning to Germany for the Nürburgring, a third CLK GTR was added to the team. In this race, Mercedes-Benz successfully outperformed the fleet of McLarens, taking first and second places. The team would finish out the season with five more wins, at A1-Ring (Now Red Bull Ring), Suzuka, Donington, Sebring, and Laguna Seca, allowing them to secure the team championship as well as the drivers' championship for Bernd Schneider. Mercedes-Benz would use the CLK GTR for the first two rounds of the 1998 season before switching to the CLK LM. However, privateer team, Persson Motorsport would campaign two CLK GTRs throughout the entire season, taking a best finish of second at Oschersleben before finishing the year third in the teams' championship. Initially, the CLK-GTR's V12 engine generated a power output of approximately 608 PS (447 kW; 600 hp) and 538 lb-ft (729 N⋅m) of torque. Gallery CLKRear.png|Rear end of CLK GTR CLKColor.png Trivia * Back when a new model was made, it was considered as the most expensive car in the world, with a price tag of $1,547,620. * The CLK GTR was a race car built for the FIA GT Championship series for 1997 and upgraded for the famous 24 hours of Le Man in 1998. * The 25 road variants of the CLK GTR built were considered race cars for the road Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Race Cars Category:German Vehicles Category:Mercedes-Benz